


Hold Me

by DynaEvangeline



Series: Advent Calender 2k17 [13]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Best friends being comforting to each other., But needed fluff because I find them cute, F/F, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DynaEvangeline/pseuds/DynaEvangeline
Summary: After telling Julian they couldn't be together, Emma makes her way to Cristina's room, needing the one person who would understand and wouldn't judge her.





	Hold Me

Telling Julian had been the hardest thing that she had to do but it was necessary. They couldn't be together, or it would be devastating and she wouldn't risk that. Not with him. It had hurt so much to see the look of pain on his face and she felt it in her chest. She had kept so calm the whole time but the minute she was out of his view she ran. Along the beach and then back up through the Institute and right to Cristina's door. It was probably late but she needed her, Cristina would understand and she would not judge her for this. She was her friend and that was truly what Emma needed right now. She knocked once almost hesitant but she didn't have to wait long before the other opened the door, a small frown on her features.

"Is something wrong?" Her voice was soft like she already knew what Emma was feeling and it broke her. Emma rushed into Cristina's arms, sobs breaking from her and the other girl did not bother to stop her. She just caught her, arms going around her waist and they slid to the floor. Cristina's skirt fanning out around her, and she held tight to Emma, pushing them back with one foot on the door jam before there was just enough space to shut the door so they would be alone. Emma eventually calmed down with fingers running softly through her hair and her crying stopped and she ran her face against Cristina's shoulder. "So I take it, that you broke it off with him and he did not take it well?" Emma shook her head as she looked at her friend. 

"I felt his heart break, there is nothing worse than what I am doing." She was causing her parabatai pain on purpose, and she had no idea if this would make him understand and move on. He needed to but how could he if she knew that she couldn't. Did she even know that? She had yet to try, she had never tried for anything serious with anyone before. But she needed to didn't she. Cristina gave her a soft smile and pulled her slowly to her feet, guiding her over to the bed and sitting her down and sitting beside her. Taking one of Emma's hands and squeezing softly. It made Emma feel so safe and her heart fluttered making her pause. 

"You are doing what needs to be done. You know what could happen if you don't. This is the right thing for both of you. You will find love, Julian is not the one and only." Her voice was soft and Emma felt so caught off guard. There was a part of her that knew she was right, after all with Julian it had been sudden but what if she had someone that it had been there all along and she had been too blind to notice. She chewed at her bottom lip as Cristina leaned in to kiss her temple before getting slowly to her feet. "You are a wonderful woman Emma, and there are many that will be in your life. You will find the right one, I have no doubt. I will get us some cookies, we can binge watch something of Dru's to cheer you up." She slipped out of the room and Emma started at her before she felt her heart race. Oh my god, was she crushing on Cristina Rosales and how the hell had she been so blind to that and how did she go about this. Did she? Julian would be so hurt, he already was but then again it may push him to move on. Which they both needed. Maybe this was right, and maybe it wasn't but she cared for Cristina and what harm would it do to spend time with her best friend and fall in love without the worry of utter destruction. Emma shifted to get comfortable on the bed as she waited, a small smile on her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Doing a fic for every day up until the 25th. I have two more spots open if anyone is interested in a pairing just message me and let me know. 
> 
> I am a bit behind but I plan to get everything done before the end of the month so I can work on some other ideas. Might get done sooner, if I can keep my muse up like it has been today.
> 
> Because to me these two had a lot more chem than Emma/Julian did.


End file.
